Horror Night
Creator:cosmobo Editors:cosmobo Series:Channel Chasers Episode:8 Season:1 Air date:February,1,2015 Plot SpongeBob and friends get picked off one by one in the horror movie channel by a killer. Script Previously Pearl answer the door Pearl:what is it?! Howard Blandy:I'm Howard Blandy R.A. Pennypincher:and I'm R.A. Pennypincher Pearl:I don't want to buy anything! Howard Blandy:is Eugene.H.Krabs home? Pearl:my dad?no...he's been gone for days Howard Blandy:days hey?hey PennyPincher follow us we've got some business to do... R.A. Pennypincher:ok... Tom:hey dude!great party ain't it?! SpongeBob:what are we in now? Sandy:I don't know... Patrick:probably one of those highschool party films... SpongeBob:you mean the late night ones? Patrick:yeah... SpongeBob:oh no...cringes Tom:come to the party room! Patrick:hey they removed the punch! SpongeBob:with a bowl full of apples? Jim come up to SpongeBob and Patrick Jim:get out of the way!we are playing apple dunking! SpongeBob:oh... Jim:who wants to go first?! Patrick:me! Jim:ok!all you gotta do is get in there with no hands and take out an apple with your mouth!from now! the lights go off SpongeBob:ahhh! the lights come on SpongeBob:what just? a dead women stabbed with a pole Guests:AHHHH!!!!SHE'S BEEN MURDED! Tom:this women has been killed! Patrick:you don't say! Tom:there's only one thing we can do now! Patrick and SpongeBob:get out of here! Tom:no!go and find the killer! SpongeBob:what?! everyone still in the party room Tom:yes you got me right!we need to find the killer! Patrick:I never remember this happening in a late night highschool movie... SpongeBob:that's because it's not!were in the horror channel! Tom:everyone follow me!we will check outside! everyone expect for spongebob and friends go outside Jim:come on dudes!the killer has escaped! Jim walk out of the mansion SpongeBob and Patrick shivering SpongeBob:I don't want to die! Patrick:yeah me neither! a shadow in the kitchen looking at Patrick Sandy:all we have to do is catch that killer!it can't be...the killer! all the lights go off SpongeBob:patrick is that you?! Squidward:NO!GET OFF ME! SpongeBob:the killer has got squidward! Squidward:NO HE HASNT YOUR DIGGING YOUR NAILS INTO MY BACK! SpongeBob:oh Ive been meaning to sharpen them... the lights turn back on is gone SpongeBob:ah Patrick's gone! Squidward:yay... Sandy:we need to rescue Patrick before it's to late! goes to Jim looking into a shed outside Jim:hello?anybody? SpongeBob dive onto Jim Jim:AHHH HES GOT ME! goes to Jim waking up in the mansion Jim:what the?sponge dude?! SpongeBob:your here! Squidward:do you think knocking him out with a baseball bat was the best idea? SpongeBob:yeah... Jim:YOU WHAT?! SpongeBob:the killer is in here...we need your help to find him... Jim:ok...the first place I'd check is the upstairs area... Jim and SpongeBob and friends upstairs SpongeBob:hello?!mr killer sir?! Jim:wait I heard something in the bed room! Jim look in the wardrobe in a bedroom Jim get stabbed in the chest Jim:AHHHH!!! Jim die and fall onto the floor SpongeBob:noo!!who's doing this?! Jim:he he...went down sta... SpongeBob:no! Sandy:come on downstairs! everyone run down stairs Sandy's shoe deflate Sandy:my suit it's sprung a lea Sandy fall down the stairs SpongeBob:SANDY! FIN Category:Episodes Category:Channel Chasers Category:Horror saga